


The Sunset in Maldives

by boringhooman



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringhooman/pseuds/boringhooman
Summary: Sana has no choice but to have both of their heart damage with just one promise.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Sunset in Maldives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am not really a writer so please bear with me hehe. Sorry in advance for any typographical error.  
> Just decided to do this for Samo's 8th Anniversary in JYPE. I hope you enjoy!  
> #HappySAMODay #8YearsWithSana #8YearsWithMomo

The orange sky. The sun is half way to setting. The sea breeze is refreshing. The silence seems peaceful.

“ **Tell me,** **why did we start it again?** ” A girl asked out of the blue. 

  
  


Despite of their busy schedule, Sana and Momo manage to arrange a vacation where it only involves the two of them. Away from flashy cameras. From work. Literally from everything. Just them. That’s how they end up here. In one of the resorts in Maldives, with almost half a day travel time they decided to stay here for one week and now they are on the last day of stay. 

  
  


After taking lunch/snacks at one of the best restaurants here, they decided to go back and take a rest in the beach bed in front of their room, enjoying some peace while watching the sun set. They both knew why they needed this. To be alone. Because they need to _talk_.

  
  


“ **Seriously?** ” Sana gets up from lying and face to the left so she could see Momo clearly “ **What kind of question is that?** ”

  
  


“ **Is it that hard to answer?** ” Momo asked. 

  
  


“ **Of course not, silly** ” She giggled and flicked the older girl’s forehead “ **To answer your question, we started it because we love each other and we both wanted it.** ”

  
  


For the past days here in Maldives, they have been avoided the topic they need to _talk about_.

  
  


_Silence._

  
  


_There is pause. An awkward pause._

_Like you are in a room with a stranger kind of awkwardness._

  
  


They can feel the sudden change of ambiance that surrounds them and Sana takes this as a hint to initiate and talk about _it_. 

  
  


“ **I’m sorry.** ” they said in unison.

  
  


Momo feels the urge to hear what Sana’s going to say, so she remains silent and faces the sea.

  
  


“ **I’m sorry.** ” Sana said again. “ **You know that I really love you right?** ” She added, the pain is visible by how her voice cracked.

  
  


Momo hums. She decided not to talk as of the moment. Afraid that she might get betrayed by her own emotion. Despite of looking calm and collected. She can’t deny the fact that every word coming out from Sana’s mouth is starting to create little cut in her heart. 

  
  


“ **Momo, I didn’t really wanna do this, because hell, I want to spend my whole life with you.** ” There it is, the tears, slowly running down from Sana’s eyes.

  
  


Momo remained silent, eyes still on the sea. She needs to. At least for a little time.

  
  


“ **But…** ” Sana looks down, vision starts to blur due to the amount of tears that keeps coming out from her eyes. “ **But I promised Nana to marry the guy she arranged with me, you know how critical she is right? And I want to fulfill her last wish, and it's my promise.** ” The last words come out almost like a whisper. 

  
  


_The problem was already introduced 2 months ago. It was when they’re both having a dinner date in a secluded area somewhere in seoul, it was their first dinner after two months of being busy due to their work. Sana works as Model and Actress, while Momo as a famous full time dancer. The dinner was good, the ambiance, the steak, them catching up, talking about random stuff, laughing. Everything is fine, that’s until Sana's father called (in the middle of talking about how they should take a vacation) informing her that her grandmother was rushed to the hospital due to a heart attack. Without wasting a second, they booked the earliest flight to Japan and headed to the airport._

  
  


_Of course, no one knows about what they have. Well except only for their small circle of friends and Momo’s family. The couple agreed to hide it for the meantime to Sana’s family until the right moment came. Momo is not sure at first, hiding their relationship is somewhat against her will but as what they’ve said, it takes two to tango. So Momo tried to understand Sana’s decision and agree with her. She was introduced as Sana's Best Friend._

  
  


_After almost 4 hrs of travel, they arrived at the hospital where Sana’s grandmother is confined._

  
  


_“How was she?” Sana asked her dad immediately after she saw him in front of the room door._

  
  


_“She’s fine now, the doctor suggested giving her some rest.” Her father replied. Worry is visible in his eyes. “Oh Momo, didn’t know you came here too” he said after he noticed and recognized the person standing behind Sana._

  
  


_“Oh, hi dad” Momo politely said and bowed. Being with Sana for a long time, she was asked by Sana's family to call them the way Sana did and in return they will call her Moring saying the Momoring is to long. “I was with Sana when you called, so I decided to come with her. I’m sorry.”_

  
  


_“No, no, sweetie it’s fine. Glad you came with her” He said with an assuring smile and then turned to Sana “Now that you’re her, I’m going to go home first to get Nana's things and you two can go to hotel right after I come back.”_

  
  


_“Okay dad, no problem” Sana replied._

_“I’m going sweetie, See you later” He said and kissed Sana’s forehead and patted Momo's shoulder, “Bye Moring.”_

_They entered the room as quietly as possible. After successfully closing the door without creating a sound. Sana walked slowly towards the sleeping patient with Momo trailing behind her who immediately head towards the couch across the door. “Nana...” she whispered, seeing the condition of her grandmother is breaking her heart, the tears are starting to fall although she’s trying hard to suppress it so that she can’t wake up the old lady, but unfortunately she failed._

_Her grandmother- Nana, slowly opens her eyes. “Sana… honey is that you?” the old lady asked with a weak voice._

_Sana sniffed before she spoke, “Yes nana, how are you?” she asked softly. “I’m sorry if I wake you up.”_

_“I’m ok now,” Her grandmother replied, exhausted. “How are you?”_

_“I’m fi--- Nana, don’t do that! You are still weak.” Sana half shouted when her grandmother tried to sit._

_“Remember the promise you said?” The old lady asked. “I may be old, young lady but I will never forget those promises”_

_Sana smiled bitterly, knowing what her grandmother meant. “Of course nana, I still remember.”_

_Her grandmother smiled. “I met this guy at the ball last month, she’s a grandson of a friend of Mine” she continues to talk while Sana helps her to lay down back to bed. “He is a very fine young man and I want you to meet him and talk about the marriage.”_

_Sana eyed Momo who seemed confused about what they’re talking. “Nana, I haven’t met him yet and you’re talking about marriage already.” She replied but eyes were still fixed on Momo. It seems like Sana’s grandmother still hasn't notice her presence._

_At that very Moment Momo didn't know what she would feel. Does she feel betrayed? Feel hurt? Feel sad? Actually she doesn't know what it is. So many thoughts running inside her head. What promise? Is Sana arranged with someone while being with her? How come Sana didn’t mention it to her? Though she has still no clue what really they’re talking about, she just continues to remain silent in the corner and let them have their moment._

  
  


_Sana faced the old woman “Let’s talk about it some time okay? For now, just take a rest”_

  
  


_The old woman hums and closes her eyes._

  
  


_They stay quiet for the whole time. Sana who is sitting at the chair beside her Grandmother's bed and Momo who is sitting on the couch. After a few more minutes, the door on the right side of Sana slowly open, showing her father._

  
  


_“Sorry if I’m taking too long.” he almost whispered._

_“No it’s fine dad,” Sana stands up and prepares to leave, “Nana woke up earlier but I managed to get her back to sleep. Momoring and I will be back tomorrow, okay?”_

_He nods. “You two take care, ok?”_

_“We will dad.” Momo said and smiled. Then she followed Sana._

  
  


_-_

  
  


_“What was nana talking about?” Momo asked once they sat in the cab._

  
  


_Sana looked at Momo. “Let’s just take this to the hotel okay?” she said with a hint of worry in her voice._

  
  


_Momo just hums and faces the window looking at the streetlights._

  
  


_One thing is for sure. When they reached their hotel room, they got another one of their biggest fights. Talking about trust issues. Forgetting. Hiding. Promises._

  
  


_But despite of that, neither of them leave. Though one has to sleep on the couch and the other one sleeps in the bedroom and for some reason, Momo started to think that they should have booked a room with a bigger couch._

  
  


_After that scene. They never talked about it again. Never even after they went back to Korea. It was only brought up back when Sana’s grandmother called asking for it again. Knowing that her grandmother's condition is no longer good after that incident. Sana needs to make a decision as soon as possible._

  
  


Momo faced to the left and held her head up, preventing the tears from falling down. _No not now_ She mentally scolds herself.

  
  


“ **We promised that family would come first, right?** ” This time, Sana looked up. She faced Momo, waiting for the latter to speak up. “ **No matter what happens, they should come first.** ” She tried again.

  
  


She waited.

  
  


Momo can’t breathe. Lungs are blocked. She even bit her lower lip in order to stop herself, because if she didn’t she would have screamed. The amount of pain she’s feeling right now is multiple times more than the amount of pain she felt when she got in a car accident a few years ago still because of Sana, but that's another story to be told. Right now, she didn’t know if facing Sana would be the best choice, but her body reacted before she could notice. Facing Sana is indeed not a good choice. Seeing the younger girl cry makes Momo want to hug her and tell her that it’s okay. That it is fine when in fact it is not. The last thing that keeps her grounded from doing the stunt is the question that she's been dying to ask. 

  
  


“ **Is it really hard to choose me this once Satang?** ” There, at last she managed to say it out despite having the difficulty to speak. She eyes Sana, asking for an answer and hoping for _that_ answer.

  
  


Sobs are getting louder but enough to hear by just the two of them. “ **Ho-nestly, I-I can’t choose.** ” Sana said in between those sobs. She covers her face with both palms and places both elbows in her legs.

  
  


Seeing Sana like this really breaks her heart into million pieces. All Momo wanted to do was to make Sana happy, make her laugh, make her giggle, make her smile, make her cry out of joy, and offer her every good thing in this world. Because that’s what a Minatozaki Sana deserves. Her Minatozaki Sana. But right now she didn’t know anymore. Yes, they made a promise from the start where family should come first no matter what happened and throughout the 6 years they spent together never did Momo asked to be chosen over Sana’s family because she knows how Sana loves her family. Just… just this once. Right now, here, in Maldives while the sun is setting on their last day. She wanted to be chosen over. Momo wanted to be selfish. Just this once. Just. Once. 

  
  


“ **All I wanted is you choosing me.** ” This time, Momo is the one who looked down. Watching her palm pooled by her tears. She felt nothing but pain. 

  
  


“ **I’m sorry** ” Was all Sana managed to say. “ **I’m sorry** ” She repeated. Even though she knows that those words mean nothing to their current situation, she can’t stop herself from saying it. She was just also a victim of the given situation, but she can’t stop herself from taking the full responsibility.

  
  


“ **I’ve-, I’ve never been selfish in my life Sana, you know that** ” Momo said in almost whisper. 

  
  


“ **I’m sorry** ” another sobs.

  
  


_Another silence._

  
  


For the whole 3 minutes, all they can hear is each other’s cry, sobs and what seems like a never ending sorry from Sana. Then after that Momo speaks up, voices are still hoarse and even though it looks like her tears won’t stop from the time being, she wiped her eyes, and faced Sana.

  
  


“ **But you know what Satang** ” she said with an assuring tone “ **I’m glad that you came.** ” tears again start to flow in her eyes. “ **I-I'm glad that we happen.** ” and she smiled, a smile that is genuine but didn't meet the eyes. 

  
  


This is one of the many characteristics of Momo that is loved by Sana, her ability to see good in the situation and being understanding in everything, but right now she just wish Momo isn't being like that. She wanted Momo to shout at her, to be angry, to blame her, she wanted to feel the physical pain.

  
  


Momo didn't speak for awhile. She's just looking at Sana. Memorizing every detail of the younger girl even though she has been doing it since day one. She looks at Sana's hair, Sana's arm, Sana's ears, Sana's eyebrows, everything in Sana, and lastly the ring in Sana's hand. Then she remembers Sana's smile every time the latter tells her about her family. How Sana loves them so much, especially her grandmother who raised her. 

  
  


Momo knew it but why does it hurt so fucking bad. Why does she feel like she has been stabbed multiple times, hit by a car (again), and drowned in the water even though she is just sitting right there. She knew from the start that there is no happy ending to what they have. After all, Sana is an only child and every grandparents wish to see their great grandchildren or if god allows them, also their great great grandchildren and Sana's grandmother is not an exception. Honestly Sana could ask her dad for another sibling but that might take too long and she is afraid that if she will not fulfill her Grandmother's promise, she will end up hating herself for the rest of her life knowing that she could have done it. So Momo expected an ending for the both of them, of course this expectation didn’t reach Sana and remains an expectation set by Momo for herself. Even knowing that they will not last, she still takes the risk. Having Sana is her lifelong dream even when she only met the girl in a short period of time, she swore to herself that she will never love another person the way she loves Sana. For her, Sana is worth the pain.

  
  


What she didn’t expect is to end it this early. 6 years might seem long, but for a person who is deeply inlove like Momo this is just a short amount of time.

She stares for another minute. 

  
  


She left nothing but to understand Sana. 

  
  


She left nothing but to agree with Sana. 

  
  


_She left nothing but to face the future without Sana._

  
  


Not literally, because Sana will still be there, in every tabloid, every magazine, every movie, but it will no longer be the Sana whom she promised to spend her whole life with. 

  
  


Sana looked up at Momo. She never fails to notice the smile plastered on the latter’s face, and also the pain that is masked by it. If Sana would have been given the chance to be in a different situation, she would have chosen her. But today is not just any situation. She is torn between two promises. First, the promise she swore to her grandmother way before she met Momo, it was the promise of getting married before her grandmother passed away. Second, the promise she swore after she met and fell in love with Momo, it was the promise of never leaving the girl despite what circumstances they face. Both promises are important to her and either of the promises will surely cause a damage not just Sana’s heart but also to her soul once it is broken. 

  
  


Sure, being in the state of love makes you forget some things, and for Sana it’s the first promise. Now, that her grandmother is ill, Sana was asked about it and has no choice but to fulfill the old lady’s wish even though it will break both her and Momo’s heart.

  
  


“ **I’m really sorry** ” she said for the nth time. Eyes fix on the older girl's face.

  
  


The evident of crying heavily is visible in Momo’s face but she pays no attention to it because right now there is more important thing to do. She stood up, walked in front of Sana and bent both of her knees so she could face her properly. " **It's fine.** " she said before she slowly took Sana's head and placed it above her right shoulder. 

  
  


Sana didn't pull back, she wanted to be cared by Momo the way she wanted to. 

  
  


Momo secures Sana by putting her right arm around her body and raise her left arm to caress Sana's head. 

  
  


With that action, Sana burst into tears. She herself can't even believe that she still has many tears left. She hugged Momo like her whole life depends on it. 

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” There are a lot of words that Sana wanted to say, but this is the only word that comes out to her mouth. 

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I really love you._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _I know you love me too._

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I didn't wanna hurt you._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _I understand that you can't choose me_. 

  
  


For every sorry that Sana said, Momo replied that everything will be fine. 

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I wanted to spend my life with you._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _Thank you for everything._

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I'm sorry if I have to do this._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _It hurts but we have to do this._

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I'm sorry if I have to break you._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _Maybe this is how our story ends._

  
  


“ **I'm sorry** ” _I'm sorry if I have to break us._

  
  


“ **It's fine** ” _I love you_. 

  
  


The exchanging of words continues until they both feel like they're running out of it. So for a moment they stay like this. Hold each other close. Feeling each other's warm. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_"There is no real ending._ **

**_It's just the place where you stop the story."_**

Frank Herbert

  
  
  
  
  


This moment will surely engrave forever in their heart. The sea, the orange sky, and how their story ends while the sun set in Maldives. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it. This is my first publish fic.  
> 


End file.
